Fireflies In Time
by MrsLunaWeasley313
Summary: George/Luna Song Fic


**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave teardrops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude**

**But I would just stand and stare**

George Weasley left the burrow in a huff. Everyone was suffocating him ever since Fred died.

At this thought he felt a pang in his heart. He tried all the time to not think of it, but it always hit him worst when he was alone.

He decided to take a long walk to clear his head when he heard a noise from the tree next to him. He looked up to see a pair of large grey eyes staring at him.

"Why hello George did you come to help me catch fireflies?" The strange girl asked.

"Uhhh…" Truth was he didn't even know Luna was in the area.

He knew she lived just over the hill. They had been neighbors as long as he could remember, but he had never really talked to her before. He felt a bit bad for it.

"Wrackspurts got you, didn't they?" She asked matter of factly.

"Wha…Oh yeah I suppose." He whispered.

"You never answered me George. Do you want to catch fireflies?"

"I suppose. I'd love to Luna."

They walked around catching fireflies and gathering them into a jar. George was glad for the distraction, because Luna didn't want to talk about serious down to earth things she just wanted to have fun.

She ran ahead of him, and all of sudden it was like thousands of fireflies lit up the skies. She just twirled among them, her beautiful blond hair glistening in the light.

George shook his head, this was Luna. She was well loony. He couldn't stop thinking she was beautiful though.

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the center of the fireflies. She pulled him onto the ground with her.

"George?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Miss Who?"

"Fred."

George sighed he just nodded his head and continued to stare at the sky. The fireflies were acting odd they were flying in a circle.

"You know when I was younger my mom and I used to go out every night and catch fireflies. She used to tell me that when she was gone that all I had to do was look among the fireflies and she would be there." Luna said never breaking her gaze.

George turned his head to look at her. She looked so carefree laying in the long grass. Just being fascinated with the lightning bugs flying all around. She then turned her eyes to meet his.

"George, I like to believe that earth turn slowly, and that time moves faster then we can imagine. Sometimes I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because nothing is as it seems."

He just looked at her confused. "You lost me there Luna."

She smiled and took his hand. "What I'm saying is take time to enjoy the small things you never know when your time is up. Fred died laughing something he loved more then anything."

George felt his throat and eyes burn. He really didn't want to cry in front of Luna, but what she said made him think.

He would never completely get over Fred's death. Hell it had been a year already and it still hurt just as bad, but maybe it was time for him to start enjoying things again.

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep **

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

Luna knocked on the burrow's door Mrs. Weasley opened the door surprised to see her.

"Luna dear I haven't seen you since your father's funeral. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Weasley I miss him, but it's time we all move on."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at the girl, she had grown up since the last time she had seen her. She still dressed eccentrically, but there was a maturity surrounding her.

"Anyways George invited me to dinner the other night when we were catching fireflies. So I decided to come because I don't get many home cooked meals these days." She said bluntly.

Mrs. Weasley let out a small laugh, the girl was very upfront. George hadn't mentioned anything about it but she invited her in.

Luna walked into the cozy kitchen. She hadn't been in the burrow since she was fifteen. It was just as inviting as it had ever been.

As she looked around the living room, George came down the stairway and caught sight of her. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I decided to take your advice. We need to live for today right? I'm really glad you came to dinner tonight. Ginny is really excited to see you since she hasn't seen you in awhile." George said happily.

Luna just smiled and returned the hug. Mrs. Weasley watched the exchange from the doorway. She knew now why George had stopped sulking and started laughing again.

Everyone started arriving and happy exchanges were made. Remus and a heavily pregnant Hermione were the last to arrive seeing as it took Hermione a lot of energy to even get up.

Ginny ran over and pulled Luna into a big hug. "I've missed you so much over the past 10 months, I really miss talking to you!" She said as she let go of Luna.

"Sorry about that everything's just been going crazy now that I run the Quibbler by myself, but things have gotten less busy." Luna said rather breathlessly, after the bone crushing hug.

They continued to talk and catch up until dinner was ready. George led Luna into the kitchen and she sat next to him. Before they could start eating George stood up.

"Everyone I have an announcement, Luna if you would please stand up. This beautiful, amazing, eccentric, intoxicating girl has agreed to be my girlfriend, and honestly nothing makes me happier." George beamed.

Luna was blushing as everyone gave them their congratulations. She smiled inwardly she couldn't belive George Weasley was hers. HERS! She felt like a giddy little girl.

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

Luna stared into the mirror and pondered her reflection. The dress did look amazing on her. Ginny stood behing her putting the ring of flowers and veil in her hair.

She couldn't believe after just a year of dating George it was their wedding day. It seemed just yesterday he had asked her to be his.

Her bare feet touched the grass as the music started playing. She looked up to see George, also barefoot, gaping at her. She just smiled.

Harry and Ron had to keep George from hitting the ground when he saw Luna. She looked absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman was going to be his forever.

At the reception everyone gave their congratulations, but George only had eyes for Luna. She was positively glowing with happiness.

He was sure he was the luckiest man on the planet at that moment.

Luna saw George staring at her and just smiled, he was hers, and she was his. Forever and always like it was meant to be.

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

George walked outside to see his wife laying on the ground staring up at the fireflies. They were flying in a circle just like the first day they had met.

Wordlessly he lied down next to her and took her hand. She just smiled at him and went back to gazing at the magnificent sight above her.

"George can you see them?"

"Who love?"

"My mom and Fred. Can't you see them looking down at us?"

George smiled and felt like he could see Fred looking down at him. Luna broke the silence. "George I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant George." She whispered.

George got up and looked at her.

"Are you serious?!"

She just nodded. He bent down and picked her up. On the day of their wedding day he had told himself he was the luckiest guy on earth, now he knew it was true.

He put Luna down. It's weird how something like a migration of fireflies could have caused all of this.

She than walked towards the house singing..

"**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**"

Author's Note: The song is Fireflies By Owl City. The song just inspired me, because it just reminds me of Luna. Hope you liked it. R&R :]


End file.
